


Conflict

by EMMMMMMMS747



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMMMMMMS747/pseuds/EMMMMMMMS747
Summary: After a tentative peace washed over the Galaxy, a new, more sinister foe than the Yuuzhan Vong awaits our heroes from parts unknown.





	1. Chapter 1

The emptiness of space never felt more lonely. Luke Skywalker stared into the hypnotizing orbits of the stars. Every one of them containing billions of sentient beings living their daily lives, and he was known by all of them. Like his father before him, Luke was the poster boy for democracy. Being that famous did come with its perks. He was currently stargazing in a countryside villa on his home planet, surrounded by the best security the New Republic could provide. 

Sudden, silent footsteps broke his trance. He smiled when he saw who it was. It never mattered if she was dressed up or not, Mara’s beauty always managed to pull Luke in. Every time he saw her, he felt the same as he did the first time he saw her. 

He invited her to sit down, and she obeyed. As she sat down, he playfully groped her ass, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“How did the bacta treatment go today?” Mara asked. 

“It went alright,” Luke rubbed his neck. In truth, it had been one of the hardest days of he rehab. The look Mara gave him indicated she didn’t buy it. He had never been a good liar. 

“Tell me how it really went,” she said. They shared a kiss, and she began to give him a backrub.

“A little to the left babe,” Luke said. “Today was just rough. I had another vision about a mysterious vision who’s been haunting me the past several months.” 

Mara seemed to forget every function as the news set in. Luke wasn’t surprised, after all the only people in the entire Galaxy who knew were Han and Leia. Continuing her backrub, Mara’s hands felt more tense this time. 

“So there’s been this dude stalking your dreams and you’ve refused to tell me,” she said defensively. She eyed him in the patented ‘Mara death stare’ that was feared throughout all of piratedom. Even a Jedi Master wasn’t completely immune to it. 

“Look babe, I didn’t want to worry you while you infiltrated the Empire Remanent all I wanted was-,” Luke stopped as Mara’s face morphed. He could handle her death stare. Her disappointment was on a whole different level. 

“Luke, I’ve been over this with you. I can handle myself. Nothing can come close to my time under Sidious,” Mara said, her tone much softer now.

He drew a long sigh, “Mara I know, but if I told you what the vision was you’d want to come home right away,” he explained. “And you were the most important person on that mission.”

As he studied Mara’s face, Luke wondered if she would buy this lie. There was a reason why he kept the vision as vague as he did. What he saw had disturbed him to his very core, and Mara was a key part in his vision. 

Mara’s face implied she wasn’t budging. “Come on, tell me why you didn’t tell me sooner,” she tugged at his arm. It wasn’t a playful tug, but not a disappointed one either. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of his girlfriends’ mood. 

Luke felt he had no choice, Mara would bug him about it for a good while. “In the vision, I didn’t see how, but Mara I saw you die”

“Didn’t see how, or didn’t want to?”

“Didn’t want to,” Luke admitted sheepishly. “The moment I saw your mangled body, I turned around.” 

Sensing her boyfriends discomfort, Mara continued her backrub. “I can understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me,” Mara admitted. “Though I think I could have handled the news, even with the amount of pressure I was facing.” 

Pressure was something that his girlfriend was universally known for struggling with. “You and I both know you would have freaked out.”

Luke noticed a sharp feeling in his shoulders. Her strokes were becoming less calculated and more random. 

“There was too much at stake for me to crack under pressure babe,” she said. “Anyway, let’s save this for later. I want to enjoy this brief time we have together.” 

“You’re right,” Luke said apologetically. “It would be best for both of us if I tried to just forget the vision for now.” 

The couple shared a kiss, and sat in silence for a while. Luke preferred it this way. The time he enjoyed the most with Mara were of blissful silence. It was here something else crept inside his heart. Something he had not yet experienced with her, or any other woman in his life. It was here, Luke Skywalker felt safe. For the first time since Sidious’ death the constant paranoia had subsided. He playfully punched her side, and they began to play wrestle trading kisses the whole time. It was one of those moments where neither wanted to stop, but an unfortunate com link call ruined their fun. 

Rolling his eyes, Luke answered. Hearing Han’s voice on the other end surprised him. He had told him and Leia to not contact him unless it was an emergency. 

“Han, is everything alright?” Luke asked worried. He sat straight up much to Mara’s annoyance. He shot her an apologetic look that said ‘I’ll promise we’ll finish later.’ 

“Do you remember the meeting we had before you left?” Han asked. 

“I think so,” Luke said. He remembered they had talked about a possible crisis on Corellia, but couldn’t remember much else. “I’ve been a bit busy during the holiday, so forgive my memory,” he said motioning to Mara. 

“I can see that,” Han acknowledged dryly. “To give you some recap, the private sector is nearly in a full revolt due to the reforms made by President Omas,” Han explained. “I know you’re busy so we don’t need you down here right away, but once you are done, I’d appreciate it if we’re the first stop back.”

Luke nodded, “I’ll put it at the top of my list. Is the planet arming itself again?”

“Yes,” Han confirmed soberly. “The planetary government started preparations two weeks ago. Which is why you can still enjoy your vacation. Republic intelligence predicts them to be fully armed in a few months.” 

“A fully armed Corellia would be a disaster for the Republic,” Luke agreed. “Especially with how small our fleet is currently.” Luke did some quick mental math. A fully armed Corellia would still have a smaller military, but could still do massive damage. 

“Han, have any Republic military personnel stationed there contact Omas to try and smooth things out,” Luke ordered. 

“So you want us to stall?” Han quipped. 

“Not necessarily, if we stall and Corellia catches wind then they’ll be prompted to escalate the building,” Luke explained. “All I want is for you guys to start to talk them back down to reality.”

“I’’l try, but Luke my homeworld is extremely proud. The only thing that would get them to back down would be a large sum of money. And I don’t think I need to tell you what kind of message that would send to less loyal worlds,” Han said. 

It was true, Corellia would be a beast of a problem to tackle, even for Luke. If they did settle for a cash bribe there was no doubt in his mind other worlds would see it as a sign of weakness. He began to think of strategies when the com blinked/ 

“Hey Luke, I have to get going. I wish I could talk to you more, but Leia has requested that I be apart of the local holiday celebration and all that jazz,” Han said. Luke laughed at his friend’s tone. Han definitely did not want to be there, and was acting as if a gun had been pointed to his head. 

“See you in a few days, Han”

“Corellia?” Mara asked confused. “I thought after the Yuuzhan Vong they were going to be more loyal.” She sat up in the same motion Luke had. 

“So we all thought. If they’re preparing for something big does it mean they know something about us that we don’t even know?” Luke pondered the question further. He knew the Republic’s military wasn’t quite up to par. It had been five years since the Yuuzhan Vong war, and their military still hasn’t recovered. They had been wise to hide their rebuilding numbers, as Luke estimated they were still ten years away from a full rebuild. 

“Hey, it’s okay to worry about the military,” Mara soothed her boyfriend. “Though I don’t expect anything to happen on Founders Day.”

Luke gave a defeated sigh, “Yeah I suppose you’re right. If Corellia or anyone else did anything I’m sure the majority of planets would side with Coruscant. After Founder’s Day, who knows what’s going to happen.” 

“Babe, when it comes I’m sure you’ll know what to do,” Mara said kissing him on the cheek. “Come, there’s a night of fun that awaits us.”

\-----  
Han didn’t really want to show up to Founder’s Day. While he was a hero of the New Republic, he was still a smuggler at heart. He was only doing this on Leia’s request. He had no real ties to his homeworld anymore. Yet he still had some sort of loyalty to the Republic that he felt he could never shake off no matter how hard he tried. 

The crowd was rambunctious per usual for a holiday. The smell of alcohol and drugs invaded Haun’s senses. He was home. Han made his way through the endless horde to take a seat near the front. His mission wasn’t too difficult. Just show up, and take copious amounts of pictures with New Republic faithful. There was going to be a special performance from a local band, and a speech by the planetary governor. 

He sat himself in between some very influential members of the local government. There were a few faces he recognized, but a lot of new blood filled up the seats. Han preferred it that way. There had been a shift recently in local politics which preferred actual qualified people filling positions of power. It wasn’t much, but Han figured it was a start. Even if he didn’t care much about his home, he still tuned into the local politics from time to time. 

Han was about to get up to introduce himself when he heard a shot in the distance. Racing to see where it was, he found one of the governors bodyguards with a hole through his chest.


	2. Commander Haxfow

As Han scanned through the crowd, he tried to remember where the shot had come from. The first memory that came to him was the sound of the gunshot. The memory was fuzzy, but he could hear it coming from behind him. The only time anyone would shoot at such an obvious angle was one who wanted themselves to be known. He knew there were a lot of people out there who wanted Governor Lars’ head on a silver platter. From his knowledge pool, Han figured it would have been either an anti-war or anti-capitalist radical who would take the shot. However, he also knew they did not want to be discovered. So then who was the bastard who took the shot?

Thousands of possibilities swirled through his head as he made his way over to where Lars had been shot. His first instinct was to pinch his nose. Blaster bullets and blood never mixed well together. He’d seen enough people shot, and shot enough himself to know that. He powered his way through the mess, and saw several bodyguards attempting to revive the politician. 

“I am Han Solo,” he said, his tone equal to the weight of his authority. “Does anyone know where the shot came from?”

Every bystander shook their head. Damn. Not one person was looking in the direction. Han quickly changed gears. 

“Would anyone care to tell me where I could contact security?” He asked sternly. Maybe it was a little too stern, but one could not be nice in a time of crisis. 

“The best way to contact them would be through the chief,” a bystander said, her voice still quaking from the execution. 

“Thank you ma’am,” Han smiled, trying his best to ease the poor woman’s soul. He ran off to a quieter place to call the chief of security. Han’s status afforded him the ability to contact any high ranking Corellian official through a private com link. 

“Commander Haxfow, it’s Han Solo on the other line. I want to speak to you immediately.” 

“Han, I’m a little busy at the moment trying to clear everyone out of the area,” Haxfow said. Han snuck in a smile, her tone was reminiscent of when their kids were merely babies. 

“I can see that,” he quipped. “But I need to meet with you right away. I’m apart of a delegation to try and help with negotiating a fair deal for the planet. I think the assassination might have something to do with our presence, and I need to set up a private meeting with you right away,” hand explained. 

“Since when was big, bad, Han Solo in charge of a diplomatic mission,” she said mocking his tone. 

“It was on behalf of my wife,” he admitted. “Trust me, I would rather not be here, but I have plenty of reasons to be invested in the arms race myself so I figured why not.” 

Haxfow paused for a moment. Han’s tone seemed very genuine for the reason given. He was not known for bullshitting, and with the severity of the crisis, Haxfow decided to take him up on his word. 

“Alright Solo, you have my full attention. I’ll clear out most of this crowd and meet with you, Jakcob can finish the rest,” she said. 

“Are you sure he can handle the pressure,” Han asked dryly. “He’s a young buck ain’t he?” 

“Yes sir, he just turned twenty a few months ago. But I think he’ll be fine. The next generation needs to take over sometime, no,” she said. 

“Well we have Academies for a reason,” Han agreed. “Where would be the best place to meet? I’ve got a few places in mind, but I want to see what you’ll offer.” 

“We can meet down by the old abandoned police station. You know how bad it’ll look on me meeting with a smuggler,” she said. 

“Right,” Han didn’t need an explanation of why she chose the place. There were two things that Corellians despised most in the Galaxy: smugglers, and expats. Han was both of those things. He was such a recognizable figure that anyone on the planet could tell who he was. It was better to meet in the dark. He had thought of meeting in the underground, but any pirate worth their salt would immediately turn him in for a hefty bounty. Even though he was on official New Republic duty, Corellia often thought of herself in her own universe. 

The pair said their goodbyes, and Han marched down to the old police station. He felt this could be a trap, but felt safe in he could contact any high ranking New Republic official, his wife, or Luke. There was nothing he really had to be afraid of.


End file.
